


The Night It Came to Be

by biackcrest



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Annabelle Mills helps Polly Gray in the time of need
Relationships: Polly Gray & Original Female Character(s), Polly Gray/Original Character(s), Polly Gray/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	The Night It Came to Be

**Author's Note:**

> There is a spoiler right at the beginning if you haven’t watched season five yet.

The Night it Came to Be  
by: acciopolly 

A few days after the death of her love Aberama Gold, Polly Gray was sitting at a table drinking in a bar, fighting back tears. The place was full. While she was drinking, a young girl in her mid twenties came up to her after having ordered a drink. “Can I sit here? There are no more empty tables and you seem the most welcome out of everyone here.” she said 

Polly nodded “Go ahead.” she said, looking at her. The girl smiled politely at her. “My name is Annabelle Mills and I'm new in the city. And you are?” she asked 

Polly sighed, shifting in the chair before answering. “I’m Polly Gray.” she said being polite. “Where have you come from?” she asked 

“Around the London area.” she replied 

She raised a brow “Why come to a shithole like this?” she asked the girl

“I wanted a change of scenery.” she said, sipping her drink. 

Polly just nodded, taking a few sips of her own drink. She looked away and got lost in thought again, fighting tears once again. 

Annabelle noticed “Polly..are you okay?” she asked concerned

The older woman sighed shakily and shook her head “No. I’m not, but why would a stranger like you care?” she asked, downing the rest of her drink. She asked for another one. 

Annabelle sighed “I know we just met but something is obviously bothering you..and there are men all around us, none of them will care. They will just look at you and go on with their night. Me on the other hand, I care, even if we just met a few minutes ago and I don’t like seeing anyone upset. If you want, you can talk to me. I will not judge you in anyway. I will just listen and try to help you.” 

Polly bit her lip, thinking about it for a few minutes. “Okay.” she said finally. “I’ll talk to you about it, but not here it’s too crowded and I'm bound to actually cry.” She downed the drink she had just gotten before standing. “Follow me.” she said softly, leading her out of the bar. 

Annabelle followed behind her, Polly leading her to her own home. She unlocked the door and let her in, closing the door behind her. She took her to the couch and they both sat down. 

The young woman turned to face Polly after having to look around. She tilted her head “What did you want to talk about?” she asked gently

Polly sighed shakily “Well..I was going to be married to someone I love, but a few days ago..” she stopped, trying to hold back her tears but failing. Annabelle took her hand, the older woman letting her. She needed comfort. She eventually continued. “He was murdered and before I felt complete with him but without him..I just feel so empty and alone.” she sniffed, more tears falling.

Annabelle sighed and hesitated before scooting closer and pulling the woman into an embrace. She held her tight once she heard the woman start to sob in her shoulder. She just held her, letting her cry it all out “I’m so sorry darling..I know it must be really hard for you..”

In response, Polly held her tighter, craving more comfort. She hadn’t received any since he died. 

Annabelle rubbed her back soothingly “Just cry it all out..I’m here for you..” she cooed

Eventually, she stopped crying, but stayed in her embrace, hiccuping slightly. She sighed, moving closer. She didn’t want her to leave. She didn’t want to be alone anymore. She was tired of being alone. “Can you please stay tonight?” she asked her, pulling back slightly to look at her. She wiped her face. “I don’t want to be alone..” she whispered 

Annabelle smiled lightly before nodding, cupping her cheek. “Of course.” she replied, using her thumb to rub her cheek. 

Polly smiled and allowed the touch for a little while. She eventually pulled back “I hate to ask you this but um..if it doesn’t make you uncomfortable, could you just lie with me tonight?” she asked quietly

The younger woman hummed and nodded “Of course. Anything you need.” she smiled 

She sighed before standing “Well, follow me again.” she said, leading her to her bedroom. She grabbed her night clothes before going to the bathroom and changing into them. She came back out when done and got in bed, seeing the girl hesitate before taking her shoes off and slipping in beside her. She sighed and hesitated before wrapping her arms around the girl, feeling her tense up before immediately relaxing. 

Annabelle tensed slightly when she wrapped her arms around her but she held her back. She started stroking her back, hearing the woman start to purr. “You should get some sleep Polly..I know you’re tired. That’s what crying does to you..I will be here the entire time. I promise okay?” she told her gently

Polly smiled lightly “Thank you..” she sighed, closing her eyes. She dozed off a few minutes later. 

Annabelle on the other hand had a little trouble sleeping. She shifted to get comfortable, still holding the other woman tightly. She stroked her hair and sighed. She already knew that she wasn’t going to leave her until she knew that she was okay. If that took a while then so be it. Eventually she fell asleep. 

They both slept until mid morning, Annabelle waking up first. Polly was holding onto her tightly still, her head now on her chest. She sighed but smiled lightly. She didn’t wake her, she let her sleep.

Eventually she stirred too. She opened her eyes  
looking up at the girl. “I hope you’re not uncomfortable. If you are, you are welcome to go.” she said smiling lightly, sighing in relief as she shook her head. 

“I’m not leaving until you’re better.” she said confidently

The woman raised a brow “You know that’s going to take a while right?”

She nodded “I know Pol but i’m willing to be your shoulder to cry on, a friend and anything else you need.” she said softly

Polly bit her lip “I-um..thank you..” she replied. 

“No need to thank me. I just want to see you better.” she said “Do you have anything to do today?” she asked her “Because if not, I'll stay with you here all day.” 

The older woman shook her head, “I would usually but they gave me time off to grieve so nothing for a while.” she said smiling lightly

Annabelle nodded “Then I'll stay with you here the whole time to help you.” she said

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. You’re awfully sweet you know.” she smiled 

The girl hummed “Thank you. How about I make you some breakfast?” she offered

Polly smiled “I would love that.”

So she did make her breakfast. She spent the whole day with her, also getting everything she needed for her stay.

Around a week later, Polly and Annabelle were sitting on the bed. They had become close quick. It was another night of Polly sobbing in her arms. She had been sobbing for the past hour. 

“Polly..” she cooed “It’s going to be okay..I promise you darling. I’m here for you always..” she said gently. 

She just sobbed harder in response. She did eventually calm down around twenty minutes later. 

“It really hurts me when you hurt..I really care about you and I-“ Annabelle cut off. 

Polly pulled back and looked at her after wiping her face. Their faces were close “and you what?” she asked quietly 

She sighed before gathering courage “And I love you..” she whispered, now noticing how close they were. She didn’t pull back though. 

Polly just looked at her, noticing their closeness. She bit her lip before closing the gap and connecting their lips. She straddled her and wrapped her arms around her tightly, her nightgown not covering her bum anymore. 

She was surprised at first so she didn’t react. She eventually started kissing back, cupping her face in her hand, the other one in the woman’s hair. 

They kissed nice and slow before Polly pushed her tongue in the girls mouth. The kiss became more intense, Annabelle roaming her hands around the woman’s body and up her nightgown to rest her hands on her hips. she stroked them, deepening the kiss more. 

Polly laid them both on the bed, smiling in the kiss as the girl moved on top of her. 

Annabelle pushed her hands higher and cupped her breasts, eliciting a moan from Polly. She smiled and pulled the woman’s nightgown off of her, latching back onto her lips right after. She started massaging her breasts, making her moan again. 

“Annabelle..” she whispered 

She smiled into the kiss before breaking it, slowly kissing down her jaw and to her breasts, engulfing one of her nipples in her mouth, squeezing and plucking the other. Polly groaned and arched her back “Fuck.” she swore. She flicked her tongue across her nipple, making her whimper. 

She eventually switched nipples and did the same, kissing down her stomach slowly when she was finished. She stopped kissing right at her lower belly 

“Please.” Polly begged “I want to feel your tongue.”

She smirked before kissing lower, spreading her legs and taking off her panties. She spread her and nuzzled her clit with her nose, which made the woman’s hips buck. She slipped her tongue in her folds, pushing her tongue as deep as it could go, which made Polly moan “Oh god..” she groaned when she started eating her out. 

The girl ate her out as skillfully as she could, smirking as Polly couldn’t stay quiet. She then pushed two fingers into her, curling them as she still was eating her out. Polly whimpered, gripping the girls blonde hair. 

“Oh god please don’t stop.” she panted

In response, Annabelle moved slightly so her nose could start nuzzling her clit, eliciting another whimper and a moan from Polly. 

The girl started curling her fingers harder, pulling her tongue out and moving up over her so she could kiss her, kissing her hungrily. 

Polly clutched onto her tight and kissed back just as hungrily, moaning into the kiss as she had started curling her fingers even harder. 

Annabelle found her spot and started hitting it continuously, her thumb rubbing her clit. 

She cried out, her cry muffled by the kiss. She started squirting which made her blush deeply. Not long later, she whimpered, pulling from the kiss. “i’m gonna cum!” she cried before cumming all over her fingers, moaning the girls name.

She smirked and pulled her fingers out, making sure she was watching before putting her fingers in her own mouth to clean them. Once they were clean she spoke, “Good girl..you did so well.” she purred

Polly blushed at the praise “Thank you..” she mumbled before clutching onto the girl, pulling her on top of her. She held her tight, catching her breath still. Once she was calm, she looked at her “Annabelle..” she said to get her attention, biting her lip when the green eyed girl looked at her. 

“Yes?” she asked 

“I think I’ll be capable of loving you too with time.” she smiled 

The girl nodded and smiled, cupping her cheek and stroking her face “You’re so perfect..” she whispered, giving her nose a tender kiss

Polly giggled, “Thank you..so are you..” she replied. 

They kissed again, this time for as long as they could, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms. It had been the perfect night for both of them. The night had helped Polly tremendously, distracting her from what heartbreaking event had happened those days ago. She was once again happy.


End file.
